The new cultivar ‘ATN CS5’ was discovered as a whole plant mutation. The new cultivar was discovered as a single plant by Lucilene Anatriello in February 2004 in a cultivated area of São José do Rio Preto, Brazil. ‘ATN CS5’ was discovered growing in a field of Euryops ‘Athena Sun’. The exact parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ATN CS5’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in São José do Rio Preto, Brazil, and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.